Alexis and the Maraudettes
by the-smart-daughter-of-Athena
Summary: I have came back from my "trip" if you can call it that . I have only a problem. Wait...problems. I have a friend who has a "furry little problem", one who needs to go after what she wants My brother . Then there's me... I want to renew my relationship with a Black, Sirius Black.
1. Snow paw is back

Alexis' POV

The Great Hall

I was waiting behind the big doors of the Great Hall in Hogwarts for my father and headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to introduce me to the student body of Hogwarts.

"Okay students, Quiet! I would like to introduce my daughter, Alexis. She had been here before but she left for a personal reason for two years, and now she came back to us to finish her last year with us." Dumbledore said and continued "Alexis will you please come in?"

I walked in, with everybody looking at me. Of course, I saw and smiled at my brother James Potter, with his untainable hair that will not stay down. Not that he helps it with running his hair through it all the time. A nervous habit, I guess. I had to mouthed "Hey bro." at him because one, I hate it when people start rumors and two, I didn't want him to have that much attention ( It might go to his head). James just waves at me.

I walk up to the teacher table where I would be put in one of the houses of Hogwarts again. The hat sits on my head for about one minute then he finally said " Gyffindor!"

James claps loudly,and whistles as I ran towards him and tackles him for a hug. Everyone in around them was shocked, whispers to their friends. I stand up and ran towards my friend, Lily Evans and hug her. Lily looks at me confused because she probably wondering who's hugging her but when she saw me. She screams

"Lex! How are you, Snowpaw?"

I laughed and answered "You haven't called me that in a while, Bambi. Well to your question, I'm good." Again the people started to whisper. I looked at the people around them when I heard whispering and yells "HEY! Listen up, you people need to quit whispering now!"

Alice and Mary look at me and say "SNOWPAW! Where did you come from?" I look at Lily but Lily was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. "Well it's really a long story but I willing to…" I cut off laughing. Lily looked around and saw James laughing. I looked at them and said "Aw look at the lovebirds, Lily are you checking out my brother?" Lily looked guilty and said  
"Ewe! No never Lex I would never." Mary, Alice and I all looked at each and said, "Sure…Lils sure "

In the Hallway

James and the Marauders made their way to the us girls.

James said to me "So what's with the nicknames, sis?" The girls and I hurled around each other and I said "Well lets tell them about Mary and our animagi forms'." Then we all looked at Mary and she nodded. "Well let's go to a safe place where we can talk without people around okay." Alice said to the boys. Lily said to me  
"Can we also talk about what you been doing for about two years?" I rolled my eyes, walked toward James and said, "We can go to the room of requirements then we'll talk okay, bro."

The Room of Requirement

The boys were waiting for the us and a groan was heard from Remus because it was a full moon that night. We finally showed up with a sick looking Mary. Remus looked up with a weak smile at us and we all tried to smile back but only Lily and Alice smiled. I was looking at Mary trying not to wince at her and helped her sit. Mary looked back at me and smiled then looked at Remus and turned her head to the side, confused.

Sirius was looking at me; I could feel his eyes on my every move. "So how should we start Lex?" Alice said, "Well that's start at the beginning because I think Remus goes through the same thing because when we started IT I heard other animals and a howl, if you know what I mean." When I said that the boys hurled around each other. Lily started laughing… everyone turned to look at her and James said, "Why are you laughing? Because this isn't funny!"

She just laughed harder and said "Well you guys are morons if you can't figure it out. Remus and Mary are were-wolves and I think we just copied one another because I was late last full moon to help Mary, I saw a stag, dog and a rat with a were-wolf but I didn't tell the girls unless we would have run into you guys." I looked at her and started laughing with her and I said,  
"Wow Miss Bambi, you are a smarty pants." Alice and Mary started laughing too. Sirius walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Can I talk to you alone for a minute? Snowpaw, if I can call you that?" Everyone looked at us so I just replied with, "Sure but what for?" he turned to the other guys then back at me and mouthed " Later"

Lily looked at the other girls and said, "Aw love at so young its beautiful!"  
I turned and looked at her and said angry. I do have a quick temper. "Oh don't you know that feeling cause you have dreams about my brother and you talk in your sleep about him." I just turned and said "James if you are mad at me cause I talked bad about your little crush then don't take it out on the other boys and don't take it out on the other girls either, Mister." I turned to Sirius and said with a small smile, "Well I guess we can talk now cause I'm not going to wait for later dog boy."

Then I just walked out saying a 'sorry' to Lily and she just smiled back when Mary said "Well, you two can "talk" another night because you're going to take me with you cause one, I'm going to change into a big 'wolf' and two, I need your furry but around…"  
I cut her off by saying "My but is not furry, you wolf."  
She looked at me and continued, "So I can do stuff without getting in trouble." So Mary started walking towards me when I said  
"So do you want me to turn into Snowpaw now or later?" Mary looked at Sirius and then at me and said "Okay after you talk to dog boy cause only you and me can smell him well beside Remus and I know he smells like wet dog."

I just giggled and said, "You can say that again." Lily just laughed and so did Alice. I walk towards Sirius and looked at him, said "Yup wet dog I know that smell(Hint Hint), but I guess us girls should show you guys where we get these nicknames but you guys don't know Alice's or Mary's. Um...Sirius I'm going to ask you if I can change into Snowpaw on your lap cause only Mary likes when I do that, I guess cause it calms her down but I want to see if it can calm down others." Sirius nodded at me.  
Then James said "No you aren't because when we change into our animagi where have to get undress. So No."

Us girls started laughing and Mary said, "We don't undress, we can change with our clothes on."


	2. Sirius' girl is back

Sirius' POV

The Great Hall

Dumbledore stood up on his podium thing, and said.

"Okay students, Quiet! I would like to introduce my daughter, Alexis. She had been here before but she left for a personal reason for two years, and now she came back to us to finish her last year with us." and continued "Alexis will you please come in?" My heart stopped. She's back... my Lexie...

Okay, heard's the deal. I'm a player...but she's been my long time girlfriend until she went away. Dumbledore didn't answer any of our questions when us,boys, and her friends questioned her "disappareenation"

she walked in, with everybody looking at her. She smiled at my best pal and her brother James Potter (Prongs). I saw her mouthed "Hey bro." at him. Prongs just waves at her.

I notice she walk up to the teacher table where I knew that she would be put in one of the houses of Hogwarts again. The hat sits on her head for about one minute then 'he' finally said " Gyffindor!"

James claps loudly,and whistles as when she ran towards him and tackles him for a hug. Everyone around them whispered to their friends. She stood up and ran towards her friend, Lily Evans and hug her. Lily looks at her confused because she probably wondering who's hugging her but when she saw Lexie. She screams

"Lex! How are you, Snow?"

I heard her laugh and answered "You haven't called me that in a while, Bambi. Well to your question, I'm good." Again the people started to whisper. Lexie looked ticked at the people around them. I could heard the whispering and she yells "HEY! Listen up, you people need to quit whispering now!"

Alice and Mary look at her and say "SNOW! Where did you come from?" Alexis look at Lily but Lily was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. "Well it's really a long story but I willing to " Lexie got cut off but her laughing. Lily looked around and saw Prongies laughing. I looked at them and said "Aw look at the lovebirds." when I heard "Lily are you checking out my brother?" Lily looked guilty and said "Ewe! No never Lex I would never." the girls (minus Alexis) all looked at each and said, "Sure Lil sure "

In the Hallway

Us,Marauders made their way to the girls.

James said to Alexis "So what's with the nicknames, sis?" When The girls hurled around each other. We couldn't heard what said but they all look at Mary. She nodded. "Well let's go to a safe place where we can talk without people around okay." Alice said to us. Lily said to Alexis "Can we also talk about what you been doing for about two years?" Lexis rolled her eyes, walked toward James and said, "We can go to the room of requirements then we'll talk okay, bro."  
_

The Room of Requirement

The boys were waiting for the girl and a groan was heard from Remus because it was a full moon that night. We need to make this they finally showed up with a sick looking Mary. Remus looked up with a weak smile at them and they all tried to smile back but only Lily and Alice smiled. Alexis was watching at Mary trying not to wince at her and helped her sit. Mary looked back at her and smiled then looked at Remus and turned her head to the side, confused.

I was looking at Lexis; She changed her style, with her skinny pants and "marauders" (the band) shirt. She could feel my eyes on her every move. "So how should we start Lex?" Alice said, "Well that's start at the beginning because I think Remus goes through the same thing because when we started IT I heard other animals and a howl, if you know what I mean." When I started whistling then we hurled around each other. Lily started laughing everyone turned to look at her and James said, "Why are you laughing? Because this isn't funny!"

She just laughed harder and said "Well you guys are morons if you can't figure it out. Remus and Mary are were-wolves and I think we just copied one another because I was late last full moon to help Mary, I saw a stag, dog and a rat with a were-wolf but I didn't tell the girls unless we would have run into you guys." Alexis looked at her and started laughing with her and said,  
"Wow Miss Bambi, you are a smarty pants." Alice and Mary started laughing too. I walked over to Alexis and whispered in her ear "Can I talk to you alone for a minute? Snow, if I can call you that?" Everyone looked at us She just replied with, "Sure but what for?" I turned to the other guys then back at her and mouthed " Later"

Lily looked at the other girls and said, "Aw love at so young its beautiful!"  
Alexis turned and looked at Lily and said angry. She does have a quick temper. Some times it gets away from her. "Oh don't you know that feeling cause you have dreams about my brother and you talk in your sleep about him." I just turned and said "James if you are mad at me cause I talked bad about your little crush then don't take it out on the other boys and don't take it out on the other girls either, Mister." She turned to me and said with a small smile, "Well I guess we can talk now cause I'm not going to wait for later dog boy."

Then She just walked out saying a 'sorry' to Lily and she just smiled back when Mary said "Well, you two can "talk" another night because you're going to take me with you cause one, I'm going to change into a big, bad 'wolf' and two, I need your furry but around " I laughed behind my hand.  
Alexis cut her off by saying "My but is not furry, you wolf."  
She looked at me and continued, "So I can do stuff without getting in trouble." So Mary started walking towards Lexis when Mary said "So do you want me to turn into Snow now or later?" Mary looked at me and then at Lexie and said "Okay after you talk to dog boy cause only you and me can smell him well beside Remus and I know he smells like wet dog."

Alexis just giggled and said, "You can say that again." Lily just laughed and so did Alice. Alexis walk towards me and said "Yup wet dog I know that smell but I guess us girls should show you guys where we get these nicknames but you guys don't know Alice's or Mary's. Um...Sirius I'm going to ask you if I can change in on your lap cause only Mary likes when I do that, I guess cause it calms her down but I want to see if it can calm down others." I just nodded at her. Anything I can do just to have her in my arms again.  
Then James said "No you aren't because when we change into our animagi where have to get undress. So No."

The girls started laughing and Mary said, "We don't undress, we can change with our clothes on."


	3. Realizion for Alexis

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...i wish i owned Harry Potter though..the money would be nice :)  
**

**A/N : I apologize that this chapter is so short. It's surprising to me that I got a new review today. I haven't even looked at this story in a every long time. I been focusing on school and other things. I just thought that this would be a good holiday gift for everyone to takes time of their day to read my story. Thank you to everyone...**

Ch 3.

Alexis' POV

James was being an over protective brother as always. He flipped when he found out I dated his best friend, Sirius. Sirius and I didn't really want our relationship to be

top gossip at Hogwarts. I knew that when I left that our relationship wouldn't work because one, I couldn't even tell Sirius where I was and two, that I had to date

someone else to get information. Which would light his fiery temper that his "family" was know to have. I wasn't afraid of Sirius because I know that he would never hurt

me. But I knew in my heart that his reputation was going to catch up to him so I let him go. Mary was in so much pain. We, meaning Lily, Alice, and I, found out that Mary

was a werewolf in our third year. We kind of put things together; the disappearing act, the scars, and of course the craving for chocolate all around the full moon. We, like

the marauders, took our animagi forms with pride. We help and keep company for our friend. But there was one thing we didn't do for Mary, which was let her run around

Remus. Two werewolves just don't mix…if you get my meaning…especially if they were of the opposite sex. The girls and I decide that it was too late to change forms in

front of the guys and make it before Mary or Moonlight would change. I quickly hugged my brother, knowing that when we get back from this long night. We would have to

go to the hospital wing for a day or two. That was where Sirius caught me.

" You know that we can just meet and have them, meaning Moony and what was Mary's nickname again? Well we can let them play around and going running around the

grounds. I promise nothing will happen." He said holding my arm. I looked into his eyes, stormy with a hint of blue mixed in. I looked around noticing that our friends were

right next to us. Lily, Alice, and with a tired Mary looked impatient but the boys, Frank, the tried Remus, and James with his ' if you hurt her…I'll hurt you ten times hard'

face on. I just told him,

" I don't think it's a good idea. Don't you know what happens when two animals, no offense to Remus and Mary, get together? Cause I don't think we can let Moonlight

have pups," I laughed because the looks on the others faces were priceless. Specially Mary's and Remus'. I continued, " Really, Sirius, we can talk later may be after the

moon." I didn't even realize that Lily was pulling me down that hallway. I know that tonight would be an awkward night because I believe that one, Sirius would try to find

us and two, I don't think that I ever got over him.


End file.
